Titans vs Zombies
by AzzazzinPistachio
Summary: The titans have been getting messages from different unknown sources about an impending zombie apocalypse.. At first Robin was the only one who took it seriously but when Cyborg got a transmission from Bumblebee it put it in perspective for the other titans. THere are some pairings in here.. BBxRaven StarfirexRobin CyborgxBumblebee CAUTION FINAL CHAPTER GRAPHIC.. SORDOF
1. Introduction

Teen Titans

Introduction

The titans all walked into the living room to a waiting with teeth clenched Robin

"I called you two hours ago where were you?"

The other titans just looked at eachother before Robin said a little more annoyed.

"Well?"

Cybord the loudest of the titans finally spoke up.

"Yo Robin, You never called this as an emergancy so we all took our time I mean it is Saturday"

Robin slammed his fist down on the table but said nothing.

Starfire looked concerned.

"Please Robin tell us why you are.. the tripping." She looked towards Beast Boy who gave her a thumbs up

Robin clenched his teeth even harder (if that is even possible) he looked at Starfire with a grim expression.

"WELL THIS IS AN EMERGANCY TITANS! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE HAVE BEEN GETTING REPETITIVE NOTIONS OF A ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE!"

Beast Boy burst out laughing.. He morphed into a hyena and started laughing harder prompting an annoyed smack from Raven. Just then Cyborg's communicator rang. He Answered it, Bumblebee was on the other line.

"Talk to me Bee"  
"Sparky thank god, something has gone horribly wrong over here I am all alone"  
"What's so wrong about that" "The others.. They're acting.. FUNNY!"  
"Alright honey-pot come over here then"  
"I'll see you soon"

Cyborg closed his communicator. Raven then finally spoke.

"Guys...Maybe Robin is on to something.."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A few hours later Bumblebee arrived with some belongings and some food. It was obvious she had been crying and she was all shook up. When Robin made a snide comment about her she just shrugged it off. For Bumble that usually meant something was wrong.

"It was awful.. I have never seen anything like it Sparky.. Of all the villains we have faced these were the worst.. I knew them, of them and at one point I even saved a couple of them"

Raven squeezed Beast Boy's hand tightly. She knew something wasn't right. She felt something dark... Ominous.. A grim future for all those involved. Beast boy looked up at Raven. Normally the love of his life knew how to stay calm in situations.. It didn't take a mind reading charm (like the one he took from her room last week) to see she was being disturbed. He put his arm around her and held her close. Starfire had begun to cry as Robin pulled her into his lap and cuddled her. Cyborg walked in with a blanket and wrapped it around Bee's shoulders and she clung to him like a kid with their blanket. He ran his cool metal hand through her hair.

"Robin.. I think we better prepare the tower. Whatever this is I don't want it getting to us."

"What about the city Cyborg? We can't just leave them defenseless."

"How can we save them if we don't save ourselves?"

"I am the leader of this team and I say what we do."

Raven looked up at Robin.

"Cyborg is right Robin.. If we want to save anyone first we must make sure we are safe ourselves. It is stupid to have no protection. But Cyborg Robin is also right in the fact we need to save people. But to save them we need to make sure the tower is at its safest."

The two boys looked puzzled. Starfire held Silky tight in her arms, rocking back and forth.

"On my planet we have never encountered things like this..What are they?"

"Zombies."

Everyone turned to look at Raven who had a book in her hands.

"They are zombies neither living or dead. They devour anything with a beating heart. A single scratch or bite can infect a person and tjhey turn into zombies. In most cases with the rate they multiply the zombie virus can spread world wide.. Except places that are extremely cold and have no where to spread."

All eyes turned to Bumblebee. Starfire spoke up first.

All eyes turned to Bumblebee (Cyborg's for a different reason) Starfire spoke up first.

"Could she be.. the.. Zombie?"

"Nah not my Bee"

Robin of course didn't look amused.

"Cyborg take her into a different room, strip her down and check her over for any marks. If she has any I am sorry but she has to go outside."

Cyborg nodded and took her into the medical bay where he lay her on the table. Slowly he removed her clothing article by article checking her skin everywhere for any sign of infection. Taking a step back he scanned her with his robotic eye as an extra precaution. Seeing she was fine he sighed in relief. When he turned to dress her again she had awoken.

"Sparky what the hell did you do why am I naked?"

"Robin told me to examine you.. If you had any marks you would've had to go away."

Bee looked down. Cyborg put a metal finger under her chin tilting her head up to him, brushing her hair out of her face he lowered his warm, human lips to hers in a passionate kiss. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Starfire and Robin lay on his bed in his room, Silkie happily chewing on one of Robin's shoes that he had left laying around on the floor. Looking into Starfire's emerald green eyes he saw a look of confusion, fear and little tears forming around them.

"It will be okay Star. You know I would never ever let anything happen to you."

"Yes I understand that Robin. But the .. infection you all speak of is foreign to me."

Robin wrapped his arms tighter around her, his fingers running comfortingly through her hair as he kissed her forehead forcing a contented, happy sigh from her lips.

"Well Star.. You know if you wanted to you could go back to your planet and be safe from all this."

Her eyes widened.

"No no Robin. I will stay with you and the Titans, you are my family. Going to Tamaran and knowing what I left behind would put me in the.. depression."

Robin took her now sorrowful tone as his que to kiss her deeply, passionatly so she knew how much he cared, so she would calm down and so she would stop crying. She kissed him back. Returning the passion that up until a year ago she had to keep pent up inside her because she didn't have the nerve to tell him how she really felt and vice versa. As the kiss ended Starfire looked innocently up at Robin.

"Remember our first kiss?"

"Which one? The one Tokyo or the one in the middle of the city when we first met?"

This made her blush bright red making Robin chuckle.

"Yes Star I remember Tokyo.. It was great"

"Let us be together forever Robin. No matter what happens."

They went to lean in for another kiss when the siren sounded loud, signalling impending danger. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Titans (with the exception of BumbleBee because she was too shaken up to be outside) ran outside to see what the danger was. To their horror they were met by the people of the city.. Only now they weren't people. They were shells of the people which now were home to grey skin, gnashing yellow teeth, an unquenchable hunger, shredded clothes and an unbeating heart. The person to be most disturbed was Starfire who then tried out the slang Beast Boy had been teaching her.

"They like look like they have the serious case of the munchies?"

Robin (Quite dramatically) grimaced.

"Cyborg quick! Scan them!"

"They be zombies Robin!"

Raven closed her eyes, a black aura coming from her chakra, drifting over the zombies like a black mist, covering them completely.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Suddenly the zombies began to moan collectivly as their heads exploded, brain matter flying everywhere. Raven used alot of energy to do that and soon collapsed, Beast boy hurried over to her before the zombies did and morphed into an elephant and picked her up putting her and Cyborg on his back. Against his will Starfire picked up Robin and they all hurried back towards the tower. Shooting at every one of the grey monsters they saw. When they got back they punched in a security code and the tower soon became a titanium infastructure. Nothing was getting in... or out unless one of Titans said so. Beast boy cradled Raven in his arms not knowing what to do so he just stroked her hair and looked at the other Titans for a hint of what to do.

"Take her to her room Beast Boy.. And check her over."

"Ok.."

Beast Boy picked up Raven and carried her bridal style to her room. Taking a deep breath he peeled her robe off. He looked over her hands and thighs. Carefully he removed her Leotard, Bra, Underwear, shoes and socks. Taking a gigantic sigh of relief that she wasn't infected he dressed her in a pair of his pyjama pants. They were slightly baggy on her but she had always found them comfortable. He slipped a tank top over her head then cover her in a blanket. He removed his suit. Remaining just in his boxers he slipped into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her protectivly kissing the top of her head. Slowly he dozed off whispering to the unconcious Raven words of love.

In the next room over Bumblebee and Cyborg lay in bed together.

"What's going to happen to us Cyborg."

Cyborg cringed. Normally Bumblebee called him Sparky. A pet name she had for him since the day they met. Only when she was truly upet did she ever call him by his real name.

"I don't know Bee all I know is that we are together and that is all that matters."

Bumblebee sighed softly. Cyborg ran his fingers through her now down to her shoulders hair and she smiled a little.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Cyborg smiled a planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Then they turned off the light and snuggled down for a frightening night's sleep.

Meanwhile in the next room Robin was comforting the shaken up Starfire.

"Star look we are all okay. No one was hurt."

"Not true! Raven did the Zinthos and blew up those people!"

Robin sighed irritably and slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Star those things are no longer people okay? They are villains now. They are hurting everyone. We are staying in the tower from now on. Try to get some sleep okay?"

"Oh...Kay Robin.."

She kissed Robin softly as she adjusted the tshirt he let her wear to bed over her short shorts. Robin smiled and let her lay her head down on his chest. Then turned off the last light in the tower for the night. 


	5. Chapter 4

Teen Titans

Chapter 4:

The next morning Beast Boy was looking concerned. Raven hadn't awoken yet and it was worrying him. He loved her. It was funny how their relationship began in the first place. People said to him that she was out of his league and for the longest time he believed them. He had kept his love for her pent up inside because he believed Robin when he said Raven could never love him because he was so immature. When Raven said yes he was floating on cloud nine. He smiled at his girlfriend. Whispering softly

"I love you Rae"

Raven stirred a little and mumbled softly.

"I love you too."

Beast Boy smiled bright. Finally she was awake. Feeling his burst of happiness Raven pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around him and running her fingers through his hair. In this small moment they forgot the darkness of the world around them. The fact the world was dying didn't matter aslong as they had eachother to live for.

Suddenly Cyborg, Bumblebee, Starfire, Robin and a being dragged along Silkie burst into Raven's room.

"What.. What is it?"

Starfire looked at them with tears running down her face.

"We are the last ones alive.. In the city.. Maybe in the country."

Robin seemed unaffected but Raven could tell from his energy he was quite upset.  
"So what do we do?"

Everyone looked at one another. Nobody really had an answer to the question . They could always goto the space station, to Starfire's home planet or find somewhere if worse came to worse. But where and when to go no one knew. Another unanswered question would be how far did the virus spread? How did it start in the first place? Alot of questions arose that nobody had the answers for. Hopefully they would come soon enough.


	6. Chapter 5

Teen Titans Chapter 5

In the past two weeks the tower had changed alot. Once a tight almost family like unit the Titans were becoming more and more distant from eachother, Each influenced by their own views on what was the right thing to do based on what was happening around them. At the moment two Titans couldn't see eye to eye no matter what they did. Cyborg and Robin. They fought constantly over leaving the city or staying. Robin slammed his fist on the table.

"God Dammit Cyborg! We're the Titans we don't run away when there are people to save!"

Cyborg slammed on the table just as hard.

"Robin are you that stupid?! How can we save people if there is NONE TO SAVE!" He drew out the save part slowly to show Robin he meant it.

Robin turned even redder. He looked like his head was going to pop off. Grabbing a chair he threw it so hard into the wall small splinters hit the floor. Cyborg had enough.

"Robin you are being an ass! Look at Star!" He said motioning to Starfire who had come i n wide eyed.

Robin dropped his hands. Looking totally guilty.

"Starfire... I... "

Starfire looked at him. Her eyes glowing in anger.

"Robin what has become of you? You have become the jerk. You no longer care for the Titans. Just your pride."

Tears began to flow down her face.

"If you do not care for them how can you care for me?"

Robin knew where this was heading.

"Star.. I ..."

"No Robin. You don't need to do anything. I will do it. Robin I think we should do the breakup. "

Robin looked down. Tears forming in his eyes.

"Please Star. One more chance."

But when he looked up she had already fled to her bedroom. Cyborg put his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin shook his head in disbelief. Did that really just happen? After everything between them. She just ended it? That wasn't suppose to happen.

"Cyborg you don't understand.. I had a ring for her.." 


	7. Chapter 6

Teen Titans Chapter 6

The tower had become strangly quiet. After the breakup yesterday Robin had become even more withdrawn as his mind slipped into total insanity, Starfire often seeked the comfort of Raven, Beastboy, Bumblebee and occasionaly Cyborg. She loved Robin. Though Robin seemed too wrapped up in trying to save the unsavable to pay much mind to her. Suddenly the alarm sounded. This time it was "Intruder Alert" instead of "Danger Danger". To the Titans horror the infected had found a weak spot in their defense system and got into part of the tower. Without thinking twice the Titans leashed a full out attack on them. Robin finally came to his senses.

"Titans!"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"When you have that all secured everyone gather things and throw them into the T-ship. It isn't safe here anymore."

The Titans all sighed in relief and once the door was secured ran to their rooms to pack their belongings. Raven brought her books, charms, mirrors and robes, Beast boy brought his clothes, his games and of course is tofu, Robin brought the meager necessities as he always did, Starfire grabbed Silkie, sucking her clothes into the same thing she took to Tokyo, Cyborg brought all his extra pieces and electronics so he would be okay no matter where they went and Bumblebee brought plenty of clothes. Of course on the ship they packed necessities to get where they were going but they couldn't live on the ship forever.

"Where are we going?" Asked Beast boy who now had his arms wrapped around Raven.

"First we try cold places, then Tamaran." Said Robin quite matter of factly.

Secretly even though Raven didn't know Beastboy carried a bracelet that belonged to Terra in his bag. He smiled at the fact it was in his bag right now and nuzzled Raven's neck. They were leaving the tower. No clue when they were returning or they would return at all. All they knew was that they were safe and together. Putting the ship on auto pilot they pulled their seats out into beds and settled down for the night. Starfire walked over to Robin.

"Robin..?"

"Oh.. Hey Starfire."

"Listen Robin I didn't mean to do the breakup. I want us to get back together."

Robin smiled and pulled Starfire close to him, kissing her deeply. She lay her head down on his chest and they slowly dozed off. Raven was asleep with BeastBoy now morphed into a cat laying across her stomach. She flicked his nose when he began to snore and with a tiny mew that made her giggle he came and laid beside her head, giving her a tiny kitty kiss. Cyborg and Bumblebee fell asleep in eachother's arms. Happy that through it all they managed to stay together since many other couples they could guess weren't so lucky. 


	8. Chapter 7

Titans vs zombies chapter 7 Shout out to Robinismyboo

As dawn arrived, the bright rays of the rising sun began to awaken som eof the Titans.

Robin had been awake long before that. He hadn't moved because Starfire was happily curled up at his side and Silky had taken control of his pillow, leaving him with just enough room for his head.

"Star...?"

No reply. She just snuggled further into him. She cooed and smiled in her sleep. Obviously enjoying a dream. Robin sighed happily, seeing her like this always cheered him up.

"Atleast you can find happiness somewhere."

Meanwhile across the aisle Raven was struggling to get an ever morphing Beastboy off of her, first he was a cat. She placed him on the floor. Then he was a dog and layed across her entire body, she threw a ball across the ship and he went for it. Unfortunatly now he decided to be a bear cub and had her pinned.

"You asked for it..."  
"SMACK!"

Beastboy jumped out of bed holding his bum

"Ow OW Ow OWWWWW!"

"You wouldn't get off."

Raven said with a coy smirk.

Cyborg's thunderous laughter echoed through the whole ship, waking whoever wasn't already awake. Bumblebee wasn't amused. Robin turned to the Titans.

"Titans we are on route to Alaska." 


	9. Chapter 8

Titans Vs Zombies

Chapter 8

Shout out once again to my faithful follower Robinismyboo

Once the T-ship landed on the cold Alaskan snow the Titans slowly disbanded and turned their section of their ships into heated snow mobiles. Robin spoke over the loud speaker.

"Alright Titans, We are going to split up. Cyborg you and BumbleBee look for a place to set up shelter, Raven you and BeastBoy look for extra supplies. Me and Star will check the perimeters to see if it is safe. Remember if you see a zombie blow its head off. Be careful Titans."

Raven looked at Beastboy. He had seemed to have grown up so much. His child like personality had been replaced by a hardened, mature and almost army general like coverup. Raven knew this was because the apocolypse was so traumatic, though Beastboy had often tried to be himself around her because he didn't want her to see nothing was wrong but she could feel it.

Beastboy had his arms wrapped tight around Raven, thinking about how much he loved her. He felt a small pain in his chest, guilt and worry. He loved Raven alot but this whole apocolypse made him think of Terra and how much he wished she could be there, Not even as his girlfriend but so he could have another friend. He shouldn't complain. He has Raven.

The pair drove around the small area of forest they had landed in, quite barren and eerie. They hadn't seen any infected. They imagined that the rumors were true and that the infection didn't spread up this far because of the cold.

Within twenty minutes they gathered plenty of firewood and some other materials for building things if needed but other then that, nothing. Raven sighed audibly. Beastboy quirked a brow at her.

"What's the matter RaeRae?"

"I just don't see how we are going to make it Beastboy.. The world seems to have just swallowed all it's resources and spat out man eating monsters.."

She trailed off and shuddered. Beastboy just held her not saying a word and not being sure what he could do to make her feel better anyway.

Cyborg and Bumblebee drove around the forest also. Looking for a place that the T-ship could fit and be safe.

"Sparky over there!"

Bumblebee pointed to a clearing close to a cave and Cyborg sped their mobile that way. He hopped out of the machine and walked around the perimeter of the area, checking the cave. He saw nothing. He called Robin on his communicator.

"90 km south of where we originally landed."

Robin got another call.

"Found firewood and some building supplies."

Robin turned to Starfire.

"I know you are scared, But could you fly over the area to see if you see any zombies?"

Starfire whimpered softly, grabbing on to Robin's arm.

"I know hunny, but you need to do this for the team. You're a Titan remember?"

Starfire nodded before flying out of the mobile and high into the sky. She looked around, uprooted trees and put them down again. She heard a small noise and flew close to the ground. She saw a kitten, it looked like it was cold and hungry and when she got close it ran off. When she followed it she saw a whole litter of kittens, meowing for their mother which something had obviously happened to her, scooping them up she flew them back to Robin.

"The perameter is clear Robin."

Starfire said with a smile as she put the kittens in a blanket and gave them a saucer of warm milk. Robin chuckled softly. There was no way he could get her to let the kittens go. Silky happily curled up with them, giving the kittens some extra warmth.

Soon the Titans all met up again to set up camp. Each one worked busily to make it as liveable, comfortable and warm as possible. Just as they lit a fire they noticed there was more smoke then there ought to be in the sky. Starfire flew up, bringing Robin with her and they noticed smoke, rising from other fires about a days worth of travel away from where they set up camp.

"Do we risk checking it out?" 


	10. Chapter 9

Teen Titans Chapter 9

From the T-ship Robin decided to turn on a camera they had installed in the tower. They were shocked at what they saw.

The tower had been reduced to rubble, zombies staggering aimlessly through it, looking for living flesh to devour. All over the city there was no sign of life. It was as if someone had painted it grey and placed a dark sheild over the sun. There were splashes of dried blood everywhere. The Titans remained silent as they saw the bodies of the people they had saved, defeated and fought beside either on the ground or stumbling around like the monsters they had become.

Robin clenched his teeth.

"We have no home any longer."

The Titans all hung their heads in grief. What would they have to return to? Beastboy felt tears prick at his eyes and buried his face in Raven's shoulder. Starfire looked at Robin. She knew life could never be the same for them, she put her hand on her stomach. No, She couldn't tell Robin now. He would be angry with her. Starfire hung her head and let the tears roll freely down her cheeks, Raven turned her head to look at Starfire. Something wasn't right, Starfire never cried this way. Cyborg remained emotionless as Bumblebee sobbed on his shoulder. Raven looked at the ground, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to emerge.

"Raven it's okay to cry.. In times like these I guess it's good we all break down.."

Raven looked up to see Robin smiling assuringly at her tears flowing from under his mask.

"We should be happy we are together.. Others weren't so lucky."

Cyborg grabbed Bumblebee's hand and laced his fingers through hers then reached his freehand out to Starfire who gladly took it and she gave her hand to Robin who took it also, then reached his hand to Raven who gave hers to BeastBoy and Beastboy held Bumblebee's freehand.

"We sure have been through alot of shit together over the years."

"we should check out the camp fires."

"Why?"

"Shelter, Supplies... Need I go on?"

Robin stood up.

"I'll go."

Raven shook her head.

"It's almost dark now, We should rest up.. You know, together?"

The Titans ventured into the T-ship, Locking and securing the door behind them. Starfire shivered, her one hand still protectivly cradling her abdomen. As she crawled in bed with Robin she whispered.

"Robin?" "Hm?"  
"I am.. The pregnant.."

Robin sat up fast.

"What! How could this happen?!"

"Well we..."

Robin shook his head and got out of bed, venturing to another part of the T-ship to spend the night. Starfire curled up in a ball, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I want.. Tamaran.. "

Raven lay curled up against BeastBoy's chest. He had finally become exhausted and stopped crying and fell asleep. Raven finally allowed her tears to flow freely, sniffling quietly a couple of times.

Bumblebee and Cyborg fell asleep in eachother's arms. They had cried together, in private since Cyborg didn't want anyone to see him cry.

"BANG!"

All the Titans sat up and looked out the window to see glowing flashlights and hear loud shouts and hollars, These things were pounding on the windows non stop... They were trapped, like sardines in a can. 


	11. Chapter 10

Teen Titans Chapter 10

The banging continued. Even Robin was unsure what to do. At some point through the night Silky and the kittens had crawled in bed with Starfire and they were now hiding under her blankets and pillow.

"Robin what do we do?"

Robin ignored Starfire and looked to Cyborg.

"Get us out of here!"

Cyborg climbed into the drivers seat and powered up the ship but was stopped suddenly by Raven.

"What if they cut the fuel lines? The power of the jets would turn this into an atom bomb."

She closed her eyes and chanted.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The ship was then enveloped in her dark energy. The pouding stopped. Suddenly the people were all blows away from it, she had taken them away.

"Raven what was that?!"

She sat on the floor, rubbing her head with Beastboy moving to rub her shoulders.

"Back off man she was trying to help!"

"She could've killed them and then get us killed in the process!"

"Atleast she TRIED!"

"YOU AREN'T THE ONE WITH A BABY ON THE WA-"

Robin shut up. Everyone turned to look at Starfire whos tears were now flowing down her face. Cyborg glared at Robin.

"Atleast B isn't a jerk."

"Leave me and my exgirlfr- ...girlfriend out of this."

The Titans all went to stand around Starfire who had now fallen to her knees sobbing. Raven was stroking her hair gently and Bumblebee was kneeling beside her, whispering things in her ear. Cyborg and Beastboy stood up, glaring at Robin.

"Maybe the Titans are broken."

Robin nodded before storming away, with angry hands and an emotionless face he carelessly stuffed a few of his belongings into a bag.

"No, You are all just fools."

Robin smashed a window with a swift kick and climbed out of it, The Titans' hearts sank at the sounds of familiar moans and squashes as Robin got them in the heads... Then silence.

"They're here."


	12. Chapter 11

~AfterMath~

Blood splattered inside the Tship. No life stirred from within it, On the ground lay Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, Bumblebee and Starfire. Robin lay on a piece of broken window, he had been killed after being zombified.

Starfire's stomach had been torn into, her unborn fetus devoured as the infected had torn apart her body. She would have been able to save everybody if her powers didn't run on her emotions and Robin had hurt her.

Cyborg got bitten and his human parts were gouged out. That isn't what killed him. His cybernetics picked up the deadly virus and begun attacking his brain, killing him in the process.

Bumblebee had tried to escape but got impaled by a piece of the broken window and unable to get herself free was devoured by the infected.

Beastboy tried to shift into another animal.. It was too late. He had already been bitten and Raven, not wanting to see the love of her life turn, killed him peacefully.

Robin had been turned when he had stormed off. He had stumbled back to the Titans and had been the first one to bite a very confused Starfire before Cyborg got him with his cannon. His black, tarlike blood dripped down the side of the Tship.

Silky and all of Starfire's precious kittens were torn apart and eaten, ther blood mixed with Titans' on the walls, floor, furniture and everything inside.

Raven had been the last to go. She couldn't take the pain around her even though the infected had left. Raven moved the bodies together and put everyone hand in hand before lacing her fingers with BeastBoy's.

She said one last spell before her life faded away..

-  
The end! I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic and I assure you there is more to come! 


End file.
